Alphas
Alphas is an 2011-2012 American science fiction dramatic television series that aired on the SyFy cable network. The series follows five people, known as "Alphas", led by noted neurologist and psychiatrist Dr. Lee Rosen (David Strathairn), as they investigate criminal cases involving other suspected Alphas. The series Co-stars Warren Christie, Azita Ghanizada and Laura Mennell. Pilot ( Season 1, Episode 1 ) The team is sent to investigate the murder of a CIA witness They discover that the shooter is being controlled by an Alpha. Anger Management ( Season 1, Episode 3 ) A teenage Alpha named Matthew causes a riot in the city by releasing pheromones that make people emotionally volatile A Short Time in Paradise ( Season 1, Episode 8 ) Hicks and Nina are entranced by a cult leader named Jonas whose powers allows him to simulate a feeling of peace and joy in his victims, Bill attempts to save them but ends up entranced as well When Push Comes to Shove (Season 2, Episode 4) While investigating a string of crimes, the team realizes that they are looking for Nina Theroux (Laura Mennell), who had gone AWOL, and try to stop her before she hurts herself. Rachel Pirzad (Azita Ghanizada) and Cameron Hicks (Warren Christie) are checking Nina's favorite club Rachel catches the odor of Nina's perfume and they split up to find their former teammate. As Rachel finds Nina, Tommy hits on her. Nina says that she doesn't want to see Rosen and tells her to leave before she gets hurt. Tommy knows all about Rachel's ability and Nina tells her to enjoy what makes her special. She then uses her ability to make Rachel kiss her and she does. Hicks spots them and pulls Rachel away, shoving Tommy aside when he tries to intervene. Rachel continues kissing Nina until Nina tells her to stop and then she asks Hicks to release Tommy. He says that he used to be the same way and now he just enjoys the ride. Hicks realizes that Nina robbed the bank and she tells him that he never understood her. Tommy tells Hicks that Nina doesn't need his help. The next thing that Hicks knows, he's carrying Rachel out of the club following Nina's last command. 16142611 197888557346631 2740193591057454679 n.jpg|Rachel catches the odor of Nina's Perfume 16142938 197888717346615 3462808222396283472 n.jpg|Nina use her ability and commands Rachel to kiss her 16003247 197888847346602 7040975537379704809 n.jpg|Rachel goes into a trance 16174470 197888957346591 2775515455981959543 n.jpg|Rachel cannot resist Nina's command 16106044 197889077346579 165626813612688897 n.jpg|she kisses Nina passionately 16003273 197889357346551 7011389490385319420 n.jpg|Hicks arrives and tries to stop Rachel 16142916 197889550679865 308575897837352457 n.jpg|but Rachel cannot resist Nina's power 15977532 197889960679824 5359623410472609285 n.jpg|Nina tells Rachel to stop 16142476 197890067346480 6727507912628972075 n.jpg|Rachel is free from Nina's command 'Gods and Monster (Season 2, Episode 7)' When Jason Miller (Connor Price) takes control of his high school students, Rosen tries to stop him but discovers that he must team up with Stanton Parish to stop the teenager before his victims die. t a senior dance, junior Jason Miller comes in and approaches one of the girls, Lisa (Allie MacDonald), while the other ones look at him in disgust. Jason suggests that they hang out alone but Lisa says that she has a boyfriend, Cody (Tiago Abreu). He comes over and offers to take Jason out. Once the two of them are alone, Cody tells Jason to get lost but Jason uses his ability and orders Cody to stop. When Cody comes back in a few minutes later, he tells Lisa that she should date Jason. Another girl agrees, saying Jason is cool, and they take Lisa outside. There are several other seniors there and they all tell Lisa to talk to Jason. One of Cody's friends walks through a glass door, unfeeling, and tells Lisa that Jason is cool. Jason comes over and uses his ability. Jason and his controlled victims are having a party at one of their houses. Jason is in the bedroom with Lisa and he orders her to remove her clothing. She starts to do so but Jason says that he wants her to want to do so. When she merely echoes his words, he sits down and apologizes. 16114664_197905580678262_4633039171339705594_n.jpg|Jason approaches Lisa and ask her for a date 16143186_197905634011590_1643178055900719973_n.jpg|but Lisa refuse 16174683_197905687344918_3104725246382636257_n.jpg|an angry Cody and his friend warns Jason to stay away from Lisa 16142822_197905737344913_1033011970790491623_n.jpg|but Jason uses his power and orders Cody to stop 16195349_197905824011571_2846897741572491811_n.jpg|Cody under Jason's control lures Lisa outside 16114676_197905900678230_8595994526516353430_n.jpg|Lisa meets all seniors under Jason's power 15978043_197905940678226_4221339059339136724_n.jpg 16114558_197906014011552_8519551002721805886_n.jpg|Jason arrives and ask Lisa for a date again 16174781_197906084011545_6797762437780477724_n.jpg|and Lisa falls under Jason's power agrees to date him 16142411_197906130678207_6048301591852839837_n.jpg|He order her to remove her clothes 15977190_197906227344864_3703944105949078819_n.jpg 16174402_197906314011522_1696596047643747964_n.jpg|but he want her to do it on her own will Category:Western Live Action Category:Sci-Fi Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Emotional Manipulation